


Quiet Mind

by alexandradances



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's daughter, F/M, Pregnancy, Quiet Mind, Unplanned Pregnancy, blue october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandradances/pseuds/alexandradances
Summary: The song Quiet Mind by Blue October finds a tired Dean in a diner when he gets exciting news!





	Quiet Mind

           Dean had been staring dumbly into a red, faux leather bench seat for over hour. It showed years of hasty cleaning with aggressive chemicals and frequent use, leaving bits and corners wearing off and thin. He had been driving so long that the lines on the road started to morph into the words he’d been thinking, so he’d pulled into a 24-hour dive for some coffee. He adjusted his stare, and a glare off the worn-down linoleum shot a pain through his temple so sharply, it caused him to involuntarily jerk back with his calloused hands resting, roughly over his eyes.

           The little diner was repetitive and comfortable, almost like an image pulled straight from a cafe in an old cheesy American coming of age movie. The yelling cook, the sassy, all-knowing older waitress trying to find somewhere to stow her excess weight, and the young pretty thing that she used to be. The young pretty thing pranced to him, obviously excited to see a handsome stranger, just like in the script.  

               “Thinkin’ about that platter we talked about?” She chirped, her white teeth glistening with a naïve giddiness that usually would’ve sent Dean into a charming ‘daddy issues’ routine, but his mind was somewhere else.

               “Uh, yeah, sure.” He said with a small smile, trying to keep from being rude. She was a pretty lady after all.

               “Oh, I know you’ll just _love_ it!” Her voice raised an octave, if it was even possible and before he could say anything else, she whipped around and flounced to the kitchen window. It’d be a lie if he said he hadn’t noticed the way her dress bounced over her tight ass, but today it just didn’t do a thing for him.

_A slow strangle with your feet on the floor_

_I've got 14 angels and we're sleeping alone_

_In the back of a cave, where the rest of us go_

_To feel normal._

               The juke box sprang to life like he was hearing it for the first time, and even though it wasn’t his normal kind of music the lyrics washed over him like a revelation. It had been a few months since he’d been back from purgatory and adjusting to civilian life hadn’t suited him.

 

_I call baby up. Leave me alone._

_I'm in pain but I won't let you Band-Aid my wound_

_I am mad to a stage where I can't even handle my own (can't even handle my)_

               Tears stung the backs of his eyes and he rushed his hands back over them to hide his shame from the world. Images of her face, her hair on his pillow. The night he’d proposed and she had told him that he hadn’t done it right.

Then he was confronted with the silhouette of her face when he had almost said yes to Michael. The tears she had shed when Dean had let her father be shot for nothing. He listened to the song and forced his mind to focus on the beat, if only for a minute of peace.

_You give me a quiet mind and I..._

_I love you_

_You give me a quiet mind and I..._

_I love you_

_Until the end_

_Until the end_

               The pocket of his jeans buzzed violently and he jumped, ripping the cellular device from its place. His lungs filled with hot air and without even looking at the caller ID, he answered.

“Yeah?” His voice was rusty from lack of use, it had been days since he had spoken enough to shake out the rust.

“Uh, Dean?” The light, weak sound cut him like a searing knife and for a minute, the shock silenced him again.

_Give me strength to be kind... To combine_

_All the good things in life that are so hard to find_

_But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends (my friends)_

“Dean??” This time the sound rang deeper, more confident but it cut with the same intensity. Dean felt his mouth open to reply but the air in his lungs was too heavy to push into words.

 

_Still hearing voices... From front... From behind_

_They're the reasons I choose... When to live... How to die_

_When to cast... When to reel_

_When to buy... When to steal_

_When to fiend for the friends that taught you_

_Being inappropriate will_

“O..Ollie?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Uh, where are you right now?”   
He looked around, he honestly didn’t know. His eyes darted quickly, and silently until they fell on an advertisement for a local Realtor. The tiny letters of their contact address hid slightly next to the large polished photo. And it shook him to the core when he read it. How’d he gotten this close?

“Vermillion.”

“Are you coming home then? Or am I just lucky to have caught you so close?” The last words weren’t even a question, because she knew the answer.

_Home._

“Olivia,” His voice was hurt, strained. “I don’t have a home anymore, I’m sorry.”

_Give me a quiet mind and I_

_I still love you_

_You give me a quiet mind and I_

_I love you_

               “That isn’t true Dean Winchester, and you know it. Stop punishing yourself for the shitty hand you’ve been given in life. Where’s the fight? The fire I saw in the eyes of the man who went to stop the apocalypse? Where’s the man that my dad chased from the house by gun point when we were 15? Then begged to protect me with his dying breath?”

“Ollie…”

“No Dean! I love you! Do you hear me? You can’t keep me safe by running away! I’m a hunter, my dad was a hunter and our baby _deserves_ to know his father, the AMAZING hunter who stopped heaven and hell to make sure there was a world for him to grow up in.”

“Him?”

               “Yeah, baby, it’s a boy.” She was soft again, the words hit him like a wendingo and suddenly the world regained color.

               “It’s a boy?!” His voice was louder, life rang from it and it was almost contagious.

 

_You give me a quiet (quiet) mind and I_

_I love you_

_You give me a quiet mind and I (you give me)_

_And I love you_

               “YES! IT’S A BOY! _YOUR_ BOY!” Ollie sang with the excitement she’d been given, hope finally returning to her tired bones. “Now get your ass home, Winchester! Before he gets old enough to come get you himself!”

The tired red bench seat groaned as the man ripped himself from it while his fingers stumbled all the cash out of his pockets and onto the table. Before he could reach the door, his eyes caught the wide-eyed staff, stunned from his sudden outburst.   
  
              “IT’S A BOY!!” He cheered, and they all smiled but he was already gone. “What’s his name?!”

“Well, that’s something we should decide together don’t you think, idiot?” She smiled wider than she had since the day she put her father in the ground. Since the day, she saw her husband disappear with the black goo of the leviathan.   
              

                        “Bobby John?”

 

              “No, I think we could probably do better than that.”

 

                        “Little Bad Ass?”

 

              “Dean!”

 

                         “What?!”

 

              “Samuel William Winchester?”

 

               “That’s a big name for a little baby.”

 

But it was perfect.

_Until the end_

 

 


End file.
